


Perder pra Ganhar

by bdebonnie



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), f(x)
Genre: Effvccolegial, Fluffy, Futebol Americano, M/M, SooXing, beer pong, effvacationcamp, kyungxing, laysoo, xingsoo
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdebonnie/pseuds/bdebonnie
Summary: Tudo o que Yixing queria era um beijo de Kyungsoo, seu parceiro no time de futebol americano e o cara mais complicado da universidade, nem que pra isso ele precisasse perder todas as partidas de Beer Pong na festa da república em que os veteranos moravam.[EffVacationCamp | EffvcColegial | Laysoo | Futebol Americano | Beer Pong]
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Perder pra Ganhar

Os dias iniciais de uma nova fase da vida sempre são difíceis, principalmente a saída do colegial e o ingresso ao cotidiano acadêmico. Deixar para trás os velhos amigos e adentrar em um ambiente cheio de gente nova e que não sabemos se irão gostar muito de quem nós nos tornamos até agora é uma experiência pouco — para não falar muito — assustadora pra todo mundo. Menos para Yixing, o cara mais tranquilo de toda essa atmosfera terrestre.

Já fazia uma semana que tinha deixado sua família na China rumo à desconhecida vida de universitário: havia sido aceito em uma das faculdades mais renomadas dos Estados Unidos para cursar o que sempre desejou: Engenharia Mecânica. Era um menino curioso que sempre gostou de desmontar e montar de novo qualquer coisa que tivesse um par de engrenagens e estava empolgado demais com toda a possibilidade de conhecimento que essa nova etapa da vida o traria. Além de toda a grade curricular que o curso possuía ele tinha uma motivação extra, com sua vaga garantida no time de futebol americano da instituição, o que lhe assegurava uma bela bolsa para se manter em um país estrangeiro tão longe de casa. O fato de ser intercambista, aliás, era uma preocupação a mais para qualquer um em sã consciência das diferenças culturais que poderiam existir a uma pessoa do outro lado do mundo, mas ele mal se importava com isso. Sempre teve uma facilidade muito grande de fazer amizades em qualquer lugar que estivesse. Luhan, o chinês veterano de ciências Sociais que também estava de intercâmbio na instituição, fora o _roommate_ com quem caiu para dividir o dormitório na distribuição que a instituição fazia a cada início de ano letivo, e o fato de falarem o mesmo idioma ajudou o recém-chegado a se inteirar sobre os ambiente e as pessoas no campus, no primeiro intervalo entre aulas.

— Aquela ali é a Mardy, a chefe da torcida organizada da nossa universidade. — Luhan segurava a bandeja enquanto apontava com o queixo a menina loira que acabara de passar na frente dos dois. — Ela cuida das apresentações das meninas tanto nos seus jogos de futebol como nos meus de basquete.

Yixing deu uma olhada em volta, tentando se situar no meio daquela diversidade de alunos que ocupavam cada canto do grande refeitório. Separou na mente, em uma escaneada rápida pelo local, o grupinho dos populares, das patricinhas, dos alternativos e dos nerds. Mais no canto do grande salão uma mesa se destacou aos seus olhos e parecia unir todos esses estereótipos em um lugar só, tendo uma característica em comum entre todos os presentes: era o grupo dos asiáticos. Luhan, que andava a sua frente em direção ao bando, colocou a bandeja na mesa para poder ter as mãos livres e cumprimentar o mais alto deles que estava de pé:

— Opa, e ai Chanyeol, beleza? — Fizeram um toque de mãos que terminou com um abraço lateral. — Olá pessoal! — Saudou os sentados com um meneio de cabeça.

— Luhan! Tá fazendo falta no nosso time! — Chanyeol gesticulou expansivo para o colega.

— Ah… você sabe que meu lugar é no basquete, mas fico honrado com o comentário. — Levou as mãos aos olhos simulando enxugar lágrimas inexistentes enquanto brincava estar super emocionado.

— Como ousa? Assim me machucas, caro colega. — o maior fingiu uma dor aguda no coração, colocando uma mão no peito em sinal de fragilidade.

— Aliás, deixa eu apresentar para vocês o meu novo colega de quarto. — Luhan apontou para o rapaz que o seguia e havia parado um pouco mais atrás deles. — Esse aqui é o Yixing, veio da China de intercâmbio. Yixing, esse é o pessoal: Irene, Minseok, Amber e Kyungsoo. — Apontou, respectivamente, a menina sentada de cabelos pretos presos num rabo de cavalo alto, o rapaz de olhos de gato e cabelos loiros, a menina _tomboy_ com fios azuis e o cara de óculos e cabelos vermelhos, sentado recluso no canto da mesa.

Yixing, que estava bem distraído observando toda a movimentação do refeitório, quase não ouviu as apresentações feitas pelo colega de quarto. Um pouco perdido, olhou para o pessoal sentado, e saudou cada um em ordem tentando se situar com o que acontecia, mas foi tragado pelos olhos grandes que o encarava sério por detrás da armação moderna, como se esperasse uma resposta para uma pergunta nunca feita. Ficou olhando para ele até Luhan dar um cutucão nada discreto com o cotovelo e só assim conseguiu voltar à órbita terrestre. Felizmente Chanyeol era uma pessoa comunicativa demais e interrompeu o momento de vergonha alheia com uma indagação:

— Ahhh! É você quem vai entrar pro time, não é? O capitão disse que tinha um intercambista chegando. — disse para ele, e Yixing assentiu com a cabeça. — Seja bem vindo cara! Nosso primeiro treino é na sexta, espero que você goste!

Sentaram-se todos à mesa para o almoço. Amber, que era americana mas tinha descendência chinesa, engatou uma conversa animada com calouro e ofereceu ajuda caso ele sentisse dificuldade com o inglês ou alguma burocracia da faculdade. Ela era da equipe feminina de _handball_ , estava no segundo ano de desenho industrial e era viciada em qualquer coisa que tivesse um robô no meio, que tornou o papo dos dois cada vez mais difícil de ter fim, já que era a robótica que o fizera ter escolhido a ênfase em mecânica no curso de engenharia. Irene e Minseok, colegas de sala de Biomedicina, discutiam separadamente a insatisfação de já precisarem correr atrás de um trabalho de Farmacologia Básica na primeira semana de aula, e apostavam com muito drama que o senhor Michigan, o professor que ministrava essa aula, não deveria ter um bom coração.

Yixing sempre fora um cara tranquilo e bem desligado, mas passou a maior parte do almoço com a sensação de estar sendo observado. Percorreu os olhos por toda a extensão do refeitório na busca de tirar essa impressão da pele e foi surpreendido quando encontrou a fonte do seu pressentimento: Kyungsoo, ainda sentado no canto da mesa, o olhava por cima do livro de capa escura que carregava impresso o título de _Extragalactic Astronomy and Cosmology: An Introduction._ Ficaram se encarando, o rapaz de olhar _blasé_ abaixou um pouco o queixo para o olhar por cima do óculos e Yixing franziu a sobrancelha procurando achar naqueles olhos grandes a resposta para toda aquele marasmo que exalava, mas foi interrompido por Luhan, que o chamou com um puxão no capuz do moletom largo que carregava no corpo. 

— Vamos? Ainda tem um monte de coisa pra te mostrar no campus. — Fez um sinal com a cabeça indicando a direção. Yixing o acompanhou, aproveitando o caminho para deixar a bandeja no local indicado.

Andaram alguns passos e quando se viu distante o suficiente do pessoal que conhecera há pouco, soltou:

— Ow, aquele cara de óculos é um pouco intimidador…

— Quem, o Soo? — Luhan deu uma risada soprada alta e passou o braço sobre o ombros do calouro. — Ele é de boa! Parece complicado mas logo você pega o jeito com ele. — Lhe deu um tapinha nas costas e foram em direção ao dormitório.

  
  
  
  
  
  


🏉🏉🏉🏉🏉🏉

  
  
  
  
  
  


Aprender a lidar com Kyungsoo não foi muito bem o que Yixing conseguiu nas semanas seguintes ao seu ingresso à universidade. Para piorar, além de conviver com o olhar de julgamento do garoto em cada almoço que ocupava um lugar à mesa da cota asiática da faculdade, tinha que agora conviver frente a frente com ele nos treinos de futebol americano que aconteciam às quartas e sextas no campo principal. E quando se diz conviver com o olhar julgamento isso significava vivenciar essa experiência quase que cem por cento do tempo em campo, já que em toda formação que Kyungsoo estava no time atacante e Yixing estava no time defensor, eles ficavam realmente frente a frente, se encarando. Pode ter sido isso que mudou um pouco o jeito com que o calouro enxergava o menor. Já tinha aprendido que Kyungsoo tinha problemas de miopia e isso contribuía com o olhar feio que o outro acabava fazendo para qualquer um que estivesse no seu campo de visão quando estava sem os óculos, mas ali pertinho dele aprendeu a apreciar a profundidade do olhar do outro antes que o apito soasse. Porque depois que o apito era dado, _Ah…_ aquele menino virava um animal.

Yixing ainda não entendia de onde saia tanta força daquele corpo magro e levemente mais baixo que ele, mas sabia que Kyungsoo tinha força nas pernas e travava os ombros a cada investida da defesa. Toda vez que Chanyeol, _center_ no time atacante _,_ passava a bola para _quarterback_ atrás dele, Yixing já sabia que viria a seguir: precisaria fazer uma força descomunal para tentar furar o bloqueio e realizar sua função. Quase sempre perdia o combate e via nascer um sorrisinho maroto por debaixo do capacete de proteção do jogador marrento de número 12, o que fez o novato ficar muito puto no começo, mas depois até achou bonitinho o jeito que Kyungsoo ficava todo saidinho e sagaz em campo.

— Acho que não deu dessa vez né, Yixing? — Ele olhava com deboche para o mais alto, com aqueles olhos grandes e uma das sobrancelhas levantadas, fazendo uma careta. — Tenta da próxima que talvez, _mas bem talvez_ , você passa.

O mais cômico era como eles haviam desenvolvido uma relação peculiar que se restringia às jardas daquele campo de futebol. O baixinho era invocado e sempre trocava provocações com o calouro, que era na maioria do tempo lerdo demais para revidar em palavras e, quando conseguia alcançar o menor na corrida, revidava com alguns socos na proteção do uniforme. Tudo isso, lógico, na camaradagem e no espírito esportivo. Essa relação estabelecida era até engraçada em campo, mas não sabia muito o que fazer quando saíam dele: Kyungsoo agia como se nunca tivesse trocado nenhuma palavra com Yixing, o que deixava o calouro perdidinho sobre como deveria ou não interagir com ele fora dali. Não tinha tanto assunto assim para que conseguisse desenvolver uma conversa como fazia com Amber, e pela falta de gostos em comum não tinha ideia de como chegar no veterano, já que toda a vez que dizia alguma coisa no meio da galera nunca conseguia tirar uma reação do garoto que não fosse o mesmo subir de sobrancelhas e o mesmo olhar de desaprovação sobre os óculos, que automaticamente retornavam ao livro depois de percebidas. O daquela semana era _Metafísica dos Costumes_ de Immanuel Kant, e com algumas olhadelas na capa Yixing notou que até agora os livros que o outro lia tinham sempre a capa escura e os escritos impressos em amarelo.

— Kyungsoo, você já reparou que as capas dos livros que você andou lendo tem a mesma paleta de cores? — falou de supetão, sem ponderar se deveria dizer o que havia pensado.

— E..? — ele lançou aquele mesmo olhar por cima da armação e a vontade de Yixing foi se enrolar que nem tatu bola e nunca mais sair desse esconderijo.

Para o recém-chegado, Kyungsoo era um ser humano muito difícil de entender. Principalmente depois de ser surpreendido com um tapinha na bunda, horas depois desse incidente, após uma falta ofensiva cravada pelo menor no treino da tarde. O calouro arregalou os olhos com a apalpada, vendo Kyungsoo cair na risada enquanto corria serelepe pelo campo. Ainda ganhou uma piscadela em resposta, o que o deixou mais desconcentrado ainda. Mas claro que essa investida só poderia ser camaradagem e espírito coletivo que um esporte de contato traz para a convivência do time.

Yixing descobriu naquele dia que havia apenas uma coisa que tinha a proeza de tirá-lo dos eixos e colocar caraminholas na sua cabeça, e essa _coisa_ era o moleque de cabelos vermelhos metido a ranzinza, que olhava para ele com olhos grandes por cima da armação ou por entre a proteção do capacete de futebol.

E se chamava Kyungsoo. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


🏉🏉🏉🏉🏉🏉

  
  
  
  
  
  


Grande parte do grupo asiático do mesão morava na mesma república ali pertinho do campus. Não eram como uma irmandade, com seus rituais de iniciação e juramentos piegas, mas pelas dificuldades que as diferenças culturais às vezes causavam eles acabaram se unindo e formando um tipo de fraternidade oriental. Na casa viviam Chanyeol, que além de ser jogador do time de futebol era também veterano em Direito, Minseok, o já conhecido estudante de biomédicas, Henry, um canadense descendente de chineses que fazia uma extensão em História Moderna e, é claro, Kyungsoo. Aliás, foi bem a contragosto do último que os rapazes estavam enchendo a casa de doritos e engradados de cerveja para a festa que ocorreria à noite na moradia, mas por mais que ele fosse ranheta sabia que dividiam igualmente o espaço e não seria tão implicante a ponto de impedir a curtição dos amigos. No final sempre era a testemunha ocular de algum caso engraçado, que guardava para posteriormente usar como chantagem em não ter que realizar algum dos afazeres domésticos da república, além de ser mais uma coisa a se ter na manga para uma chacota rotineira.

Chanyeol montava a mesa de ping-pong no meio da sala para fazer o tradicional campeonato de Beer Pong que alegrava a noite e ajudava a embebedar os convidados, mas que era levado a sério pelo anfitrião, muito empenhado em deixar tudo certinho para que nada pudesse atrapalhar seu desempenho. Porque se tinha um cara competitivo nesse mundo todinho, ele era morador daquela humilde residência e se chamava Park Chanyeol.

Irene havia chegado cedo para ajudar os meninos a arrumarem a bancada de comidas e começou a abrir a enorme variedade de salgadinhos, que só estavam lá para forrar o estômago dos jovens e tentar manter a sobriedade dos convidados, e Minseok se empenhava na receita do ponche para não errar as proporções dos ingredientes como acabou acontecendo na última edição. O cenário de festa se completava com Amber, ora ajudando ora esbofeteando Henry nas pernas, que tentava se equilibrar na escada enquanto tentavam prender algumas luzes e faixas nas cores da universidade pelos cômodos da casa. Kyungsoo, como sempre, continuava trancado dentro do quarto usando a desculpa de que tinha trabalhos para fazer, mas estava mesmo só jogando a décima sexta partida de League of Legends e xingando muito sua equipe, que mesmo saindo com vantagem, não prestavam para ganhar uma partida que fosse.

Os convidados foram chegando à medida que caia a noite, e logo a casa estava cheia e ruidosa. Não demorou muito para Minseok, que errara no ponche, provasse do próprio veneno e estivesse bêbado o suficiente com a sua mistura a ponto de subir na mesinha de canto da sala e encenar uma dança sensual para todos ao som de Pussycat Dolls. Amber ria descontroladamente enquanto Irene cobria o rosto em vergonha da cena que presenciava e tentava resgatar um pouco da dignidade do amigo. 

— Minseok! Desce daí seu doido! — Ela puxava a barra da calça do amigo em protesto.

— Esse momento deve ser gravado para a posteridade — Amber tirou o celular do bolso enquanto ria, jogada no sofá, e iniciou a gravação do vídeo, focando o amigo empolgado. — Ele ainda tá nos devendo uma rodada de pizza na noite do jogos de tabuleiro. Vamos usar isso de moeda de troca!

Luhan e Yixing chegaram com mais um carregamento de salgadinhos e foram direto para a cozinha colocar as sacolas na dispensa. Com a casa já cheia e animada, Chanyeol pegou um garfo e bateu freneticamente na longneck que tinha em mãos, para chamar para si a atenção dos presentes:

— É com muita emoção que declaro o início do tradicional campeonato de Beer Pong da nossa república! — foi respondido com sonoros uivos de empolgação.

Yixing passou pelo pessoal que se aglomerava em volta da mesa montada no centro da sala de jantar para ouvir o rapaz alto discursar sobre o campeonato. Ao lado havia uma lousa branca estrategicamente disposta para marcar a pontuação dos jogadores que topavam entrar na brincadeira, tudo milimetricamente desenhado no quadro como chaves de um torneio.

— Quero ver quem vai ter a coragem de tentar me tirar o título de tricampeão... — disse em meio aos assobios animados dos colegas do time de futebol. — E tem que ter muita coragem pra me desafiar na minha própria casa! 

Kyungsoo saiu de seu quarto, desfilando descalço por entre os convidados com uma calça de moletom cinza mescla surrada e uma de tantas camisetas pretas de banda que tinha no armário para mais uma das suas aparições esporádicas, todas programadas para roubar um pouco de salgadinho e mais um copo de ponche. Disparou alto e claro por detrás da bancada, se fazendo ouvir mesmo com a agitação da galera:

— Me poupe Park! Você só ganha de todo mundo porque tem tantos metros de altura que a bebida nunca chega no seu cérebro pra te deixar bêbado. — sorriu debochado enquanto enchia um pote com todo o Doritos que podia — Se você não tivesse uma vantagens dessas ia sempre perder. — Voltou para quarto encarando o maior por debaixo dos óculos, sem desviar o olhar.

Se alguém pudesse descrever em imagens a reação de Chanyeol, seria como uma locomotiva vermelha em movimento, queimando por dentro e bufando toda a fumaça imaginária possível pelos buracos abertos do nariz como uma chaminé. Adorava o _roommate,_ mas tinha horas como essas que ele passava muito dos limites que seu ego poderia aguentar. Resolveu se controlar, mesmo a contragosto, para continuar a organizar a competição, mas guardava dentro de si que _tudo isso ia ter volta,_ _ah se ia._

Henry, notando o stress causado por esse embate e tratou logo de se adiantar em ajudar o maior. Ele também queria competir e sabia que agilizando o início dos jogos conseguiria distrair Chanyeol e fazer a poeira baixar. Não era competitivo como ele é mais achava graça de tudo do que realmente estava empenhado em jogar, mas sabia que o grandão bravo não era uma coisa sobre a qual queria ter que lidar. Preparou a sequência de participantes, que seriam ao todo oito: Minseok, Jason, Amber, Irene, Sarah, ele próprio Chanyeol, é claro. Foi escrevendo os nomes no quadro, distribuindo-os entre as chaves abertas no esquema, e notou a falta um competidor:

— Última vaga pra se inscrever para o Beer Pong! — Falou através do cone de trânsito que tinham de decoração na sala e usavam como um megafone improvisado nessas situações. — Quem vai querer?

— Aqui! — Luhan levantou o copo vermelho e acenou. — Meu amigo Yixing aqui vai participar.

— QUÊ?? — disse alto em espanto. — Eu não vou participar, eu nem sei jog…

— Eu ajudo, moleque. — Luhan cortou o colega de quarto e olhou para Henry. — Pode por o nome dele aí que ele vai.

Yixing o olhou, mais perdido do que cachorro na mudança. Para sua sorte, a primeira dupla era Amber contra Minseok, e Luhan aproveitou a oportunidade para lhe explicar a regras e fazer alguns comentários esporádicos no decorrer em que a partida era realizada.

— É simples cara: o objetivo é acertar uma bolinha de cada vez dentro dos copos que estão em cima da mesa do oponente. Cada bolinha que você acerta, o copo em que ela caiu é tirado e quem errou bebe um gole de cerveja. — Quem eliminar todos os copos do outro primeiro vence o jogo. 

— Tá… — Yixing observou com atenção a jogada de Amber, que acertou em cheio o primeiro copo dos dispostos em pirâmide em cima da mesa de Minseok.

— Normalmente se joga em duplas, mas sabe como o Chanyeol é competitivo e não ia querer dividir a glória da vitória com ninguém, né? — riu baixinho. — a Amber é boa, mas Minseok também tá dando de bandeja pra ela essa primeira fase, já tá louquinho por causa do ponche. — Assistiu a colega acertar o último copo disponível na mesa, vibrando em comemoração. — Agora tem o tiro de redenção: se ele acertar algum copo da Amber aí voltam 3 copos pra cada time e fica assim até acab… É, errou. Tá em condições de jogar não. — Luhan acompanhou o coro de risadas que explodiu quando Minseok mirou no copo a sua frente mas depois de um movimento teatral, perdeu a referência e a bolinha foi jogada para o lado caindo dentro do pote de ponche. 

— Próxima bateria! — Chanyeol gritou enquanto riscava o nome do biomédico e preenchia o da amiga de cabelo azuis no primeiro espaço vazio para a próxima fase. 

Na sequência era a vez de Jason, o capitão o time de futebol enfrentar Chanyeol:

— Desculpa capitão, mas eu não terei misericórdia... — disse o _center_ do time, arregaçando as mangas com avidez.

— Nunca pedi pra você ter, jogador. — imitou os gestos do amigo e se posicionaram para começar.

Chanyeol não teve misericórdia mesmo e foi relativamente tranquilo ganhar do parceiro de time. O campeonato seguiu com o embate de Henry contra Irene, que ganhou do garoto de lavada e com a partida mais rápida da edição, seguido com o conflito de Yixing e Sarah, a colega de classe de Irene, que era uma fofa mas horrível de mira, o que fez da partida um ótimo treino para o calouro se preparar para a segunda fase.

A casa era grande e estava cheia, e as partidas foram seguindo o esquema da lousa. Com a chegada do conflito final, todo mundo foi se apinhando na sala para assistir a revelação do Beer Pong e o Novato da faculdade — Zhang Yixing — ir em busca do primeiro lugar nessa parada e derrotar, finalmente, Park Chanyeol. O mais alto esboçava confiança e tinha os veteranos torcendo por ele, num fuzuê de berros desvairados em incentivo ao convencido tricampeão. Yixing, por sua vez, tinha agora a torcida dos perdedores do seu lado e Amber gritava freneticamente o nome do calouro enquanto Henry batucava em um balde que magicamente aparecera em suas mãos. Luhan massageava comicamente os ombros do _roommate_ , no melhor estilo Rocky Balboa antes de meter o cacete no Drago e honrar a morte do amigo Creed no quarto filme, e tudo isso sendo acompanhado efusivamente por meia dúzia de calouros que resolveram também tomar partido da disputa, com um placar acirrado e Yixing na liderança por apenas um copo de vantagem. 

Kyungsoo, em mais uma de suas rondas costumeiras para selecionar as melhores iguarias ainda disponíveis na bancada, adentrou a rodinha abarrotada e apoiou a caneca de cerveja cheia em cima da mesa de ping pong, deixando a rodela de suor do utensílio marcar a superfície verde de madeira. 

— Ora ora Chanyeol, ainda tentando? — disse com desinteresse, enquanto pegava um doritos de dentro do pote que segurava nos braços.

— Não enche o saco Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol olhava pra frente, concentrando-se para efetuar seu arremesso. — e tira essa merda aí de cima, senão vai manchar a pintura.

Kyungsoo pegou a caneca pela alça e começou a arrastar o fundo na mesa, fazendo a mancha de água que escorria se espalhar em uma bola muito maior do que a inicial. Chanyeol tinha acabado de jogar a bolinha mas foi distraído pela malcriação do menor e acabou errando brilhantemente, e com a frustração pegou outra bolinha da mesa e arremessou na cabeça do birrento, soltando um som gutural de insatisfação.

— AH MAS MEU CU KYUNGSOO!! — esbravejou. — Vamo fazer assim então seu otário. Vamos bater uma aposta: quem perder essa merda desse jogo vai ter que pagar uma prenda com você, seu cretino de merda.

— Ai mas que infantil, Chanyeol! — Olhou de relance para Yixing, que assistia tudo do outro lado da mesa — Você vai mandar o perdedor fazer o quê? Me beijar? Que criançona...

— TÁ AÍ UMA BOA IDEIA.

— Ai, confessa de uma vez que você quer muito dar um beijinho nessa minha boquinha, vai! — Kyungsoo forçou uma carinha de apaixonado e fez um biquinho para ele. — Confessa, amor! 

— Sai daqui, animal! Você vai ver só…

— Yixing. — O calouro foi pego de surpresa com o chamado e olhou de súbito para o encrenqueiro. Nunca tinha interagido com o menor fora do campo de futebol e ouvi-lo dizer seu nome rendeu um misto de receio e empolgação. — Capricha aí, cara… Mas me ajuda que eu não quero beijar esse energúmeno nem fodendo.

Kyungsoo deu uma piscadinha para o rapaz e se retirou rumo ao quarto, levando consigo sua caneca e o pote de Doritos que afanara da cozinha. Yixing, lerdo do jeito que era, ficou um tempo processando o que ele havia lhe dito, até que finalmente somou um mais dois e chegou à uma conclusão: se o Kyungsoo não queria beijar Chanyeol, e tinha sido ele mesmo a dar a ideia da prenda… _Quer dizer que então..._

Arregalou os olhos e um sorrisinho safado brotou no canto da boca. Ok, tava facinho de resolver: era só fingir que estava tentando ganhar e deixar Chanyeol fazer a parte dele e, com o ego do tamanho do mundo que o colega de time tinha ia ser rapidinho de terminar essa bagaça. Ele tinha ainda cinco copos do seu lado na mesa e já havia eliminado sete do adversário. Só teria que errar de propósito discretamente e ter um pouco de paciência em esperar Chanyeol terminar acertando todos os alvos e pra ganhar de uma vez por todas esse campeonato.

O que não contava era que o maior havia se deixado levar com as provocações de Kyungsoo e tinha acabado de entornar, do nada, dois copos de ponche goela abaixo. E como já vinha bebendo um pouco além da conta, não demorou muito para que ele apresentasse sinais de embriaguez, que o impossibilitava de responder plenamente aos seus reflexos físicos. Isso, somado ao fato do ponche ingerido estar forte o bastante para feder vodka pura à quilômetros de distância, foi a combinação perfeita para fazer Park perder as estribeiras e prolongar para muito além do esperado o plano de Yixing.

A partida se estendeu tanto que a disputa que normalmente demorava de 15 a 20 minutos para se encerrar já estava quase completando a sua segunda hora de duração. O calouro tentou de todas as formas ajudar o veterano mimado a vencê-lo, mas Chanyeol já se encontrava em níveis alcoólicos tão altos que estava ao ponto de abraçar alguma almofada da sala e simplesmente hibernar em seus sonhos de bêbado, mas 10% dele ainda entendia que havia ali uma reputação a salvar. Esse pensamento foi o que o levou a conseguir que 4 jogadas de redenção fossem convertidas ao seu favor, mas ao mesmo tempo fez com que ele bebesse mais 8 copos de cerveja, que só calibrou ainda mais o marmanjo. Os convidados, cansados de esperar o final, foram se dispersando pela casa e já tinham arranjado outras diversões: Amber, Sarah, Henry, e mais quatro colegas dele do curso de extensão se juntaram em volta da mesinha de centro. Estavam a espera de Irene e Luhan, que acabaram aceitando a missão de levar um Minseok bêbado e babão do sofá até a sua cama em segurança, para começar mais uma partida de Uno.

— Luhan… — Yixing chamou arrastado enquanto jogava propositalmente a bolinha fora do seu alvo. — Meu Deus do céu, me tira daqui…

— Acerta logo essa bola no copo, Yixing. — disse enquanto embaralhava e distribuia as cartas na mesa.

— Mas cara eu não posso... 

— Acerta o copo, Yixing. — Ouviu a voz de Kyungsoo, que o olhava de braços cruzados com o capacete de futebol em uma das mãos, encostado no batente da porta a sala. 

— Mas… — O calouro olhou receoso. No entanto, estava cansado demais para protestar. Pegou a bolinha com a destra e mirou no último copo restante e com uma jogada firme acertou facilmente o copo, findando assim a partida de Beer Pong que poderia entrar no Guinness Book por ser a mais longa e mais chata de todas. Fez cara de sofrimento e fechou um dos olhos ao franzir o cenho, esperando ouvir alguma reclamação do oponente, mas Chanyeol já havia se entregado ao seus sonhos mais lindos e jazia dorminhoco encostado no pé da mesa, com a cabeça apoiada no joelho e muito cansado para pleitear uma a quadragésima chance de mudar o placar. 

Seu primeiro reflexo após a vitória foi virar-se exausto para Luhan, e assim não percebeu quando uma mão envolveu seu punho e o arrastou para fora da casa. Kyungsoo, com seu All Star vermelho de cano baixo nos pés e o capacete do time na outra mão, o puxava fervorosamente rua abaixo. Yixing travou as pernas dando um tranco com o corpo e obrigando ao menor parar de andar e olhar a ele. 

— Você sabe o quanto eu aguentei aquele jogo chato e interminável? — reclamou doído. — Acho que eu mereço alguma coisa em troca por tudo isso.

— Posso saber o que o senhor intercambista deseja? — disse olhando para o outro. Mesmo que o olhar fosse por cima armação dos óculos como sempre, Yixing notou que um sorriso malicioso brotava no lábios do menor e já não tinha mais receio do que aqueles olhos o estavam tentando dizer. Só excitação. Fez menção de segurar o rosto de Kyungsoo e lhe roubar um beijo, mas o pequeno foi mais rápido em se desvencilhar dele.

— Você ganhou Yixing. Esse não pode ser seu prêmio. — deu de ombros em um gesto claro de provocação e levantou a sobrancelha esquerda. 

— Minhas pernas doem de ficar em pé tentando fingir que não podia ganhar aquela partida. — Chacoalhou o corpo, fazendo manha na tentativa de despertar a compaixão do veterano. 

— Hum… Talvez a gente possa resolver isso… — Guardou os óculos no bolso e vestiu o capacete.

— Como? — franziu o cenho tentando antecipar o que viria.

— Talvez se… você conseguir me pegar você tenha direito a alguma coisa. 

Yixing quase não ouviu as últimas palavras do menor, que se pôs a correr à toda velocidade pela rua larga daquele bairro digno de filme americano. Tomou fôlego e, sem pensar duas vezes, correu atrás do moleque mais marrento que o destino havia colocado na sua vida. Kyungsoo ria alto enquanto fugia do calouro, como se fossem gato e rato revirando a lata de lixo e fazendo barulho pra acordar a vizinhança. 

Revezavam entre subir e descer da calçada, às vezes adentrando a grama de alguma casa vizinha. Numa dessas Yixing conseguiu prever o movimento e se jogou em cima de Kyungsoo, o agarrando pela cintura como os treinos de futebol do time tinham o ensinado e foram os dois direto para a grama, com o veterano amortecendo a queda protegido pelo capacete. Afoito, se desvencilhou do acessório, o jogando ao lado do corpo, e puxou o novato para cima de si, o que fez Yixing se ajeitar ali sem muito esforço para poder olhá-lo diretamente.

— Ai seu merda, você sujou minha calça preferida. — Kyungsoo sentiu a lateral da coxa molhada por causa do barro da grama e protestou com um soco leve no braço do calouro.

— Hum… — resmungou pensativo — Você deve ficar muito melhor sem ela. — Yixing disse em tom de deboche e com uma profundidade imensa de verdade. 

— Eu sabia que não tinha apertado a bunda do cara errado. — Kyungsoo soltou sem filtro, enquanto dava mais um apertão de mão firme na banda direita da bunda do maior.

— Como você é ridículo! — Yixing puxou-o pelo pescoço e deu-lhe um beijo decidido. Foi prontamente correspondido e ficaram ali entre risos e olhares, brincando com os lábios cheinhos do menor enquanto ia desvendando sem pressa nenhuma todos os possíveis sabores que aquela boca bonita podia guardar.

Yixing entendeu ali, esparramado na grama do quintal alheio, que realmente havia apenas um cara que tinha a proeza de tirá-lo dos eixos e despertar tantas sensações em seu peito. E ele guardara o olhar mais bonito de todos para mostrar enquanto se derretia com seus beijos e o puxava para perto, tentando assim colar cada vez mais o corpo junto ao seu.

Esse cara era Kyungsoo. 


End file.
